


双生花

by didiholdmetight



Category: ONER, 洋灵
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiholdmetight/pseuds/didiholdmetight





	双生花

木子洋脱下了裤子，坐在浴缸的另一端。  
他细长的手指放进了自己的内裤里头，探索着自己那个神秘的地方。

没有用任何的润滑。

把一只手指浅浅的戳进去，尽管对木子洋来说疼痛无比，但在灵超的眼中看来很是诱人。  
眼前的男人仰头时露出了他那性感的喉核，他发出的那声沙哑销魂的呻吟，无一不激发着灵超的性欲。  
“要做爱吗？”灵超被他勾引得早已燃尽了理智。

应该是，不需要理智。

在发情期直接干不就对了？

“好啊。”  
木子洋朝他邪魅一笑，从容的态度像是早猜到了会有这样的结果。

当灵超跟着木子洋走进房间时，他自己反被眼前香艳的场景惊呆了。  
床上的男人大腿分开，把自己的私处毫不保留的呈现在灵超眼前。  
笔直挺立着的粗壮性器，还有那紧闭着的浅粉色穴口。  
“你还真会勾引人呢哥哥。”灵超盯着那诱人的秘地，舍不得眨眼。  
  
听着自己一向爱惜和不舍得碰的小孩就在面前说着如此下流的说话，木子洋的眼泪一下子就涌了上眼眶。  
“你温柔点。”木子洋本来没想过事情会落得如此田地。

  
灵超走到床前，伏在男人的双腿之间。  
他伸出手指插进了男人未经开发的穴口。

  
但他的目光却不能离开男人那巨型的阳物。  
这大概是所有omega的本性吧。  
现在的他，到底是什么？

  
走神的灵超的手指在抽插之间弄疼了木子洋，可是木子洋还是硬生生把痛感压了下去。  
他想要让眼前的男孩满足。  
“你这里干什么，行吗？”灵超故作厌弃的看了木子洋一眼。  
“为什么不涂润滑？”

  
木子洋的大手覆上灵超的性器，他闭上眼睛换上一副享受的神色，轻舔嘴唇。  
“因为想要永远记住这种感觉。”他朝灵超媚笑着。

  
“你有毛病吧木子洋。”灵超实在不知道如何回答他。  
“快点，哥哥要你。”  
木子洋把灵超的性器前端引领到自己微张的穴口前。  
灵超扶着性器的手也止不住的颤抖着。

眼前的人是灵超的心上人。  
他不能这样，对吧？

  
这些天的阴霾也瞬间被一扫而空。  
他愿意做到这一步，代表他是真心爱灵超的。  
他也没有存在的必要。

  
那就尽情享受最后这场性爱吧。

于是灵超的大手握住了木子洋耸立的性器。  
“我不会，你先做个示范。”  
灵超睁着那双明亮的美眸看着木子洋，跟本让人拒绝不了他的任何要求。

本身已经做好了觉悟，至今木子洋也只能释然一笑。

他拍了拍床褥，示意灵超先坐上来。  
少年的身上仍然被着那件湿透的浴袍，紧贴着少年清瘦的身板，里头那白晢的胸膛若隐若现，下面的性器早已勃起，形成了一个小山丘。  
还差了些东西。

  
灵超伸手去撕木子洋的抑制贴。  
“弟弟你别。”木子洋想要贴回。

我不想让你难受。

薰衣草和玫瑰的香气没能融合在一起，浓得刺鼻的薰衣草香和呛得人想要咳嗽的玫瑰香各不相让，让双方都想要逃开这埸信息素的互斗。

“这样才够完美。”灵超用力的吸入四周的空气。  
见灵超这般坚持木子洋也没有再作反抗，他拨开灵超胯间前那两块白色的布料。

  
前方的性器他刚才已经看够了，更吸引木子洋的是后方那粉嫩的肉穴，穴口不断有透明的黏液渗出，里上一层水光的小穴像是对木子洋发着最热情和原始的邀约，对他迟迟未去抚慰的劣行最大的谴责。  
“我可以吗？”  
木子洋咽了下口水，用被情欲占据的双眼请求着身前男孩的首肯。

  
灵超用他那双含水的双眸望了木子洋一眼。  
那娇羞和挑逗的眼神让木子洋的性器又大了半圈。

  
他探进灵超的花穴中，进了半指后只觉整根手指都被源源不绝的淫液打湿。  
“这么湿了还来玩哥哥的小穴吗？”木子洋毫不犹豫的抽出手指。  
发出那让人羞耻的水声。

  
灵超只觉空气中对方的薫衣草香是世上最好的催情剂，不然他怎么会越来越湿了？  
可是一向气焰高张的他总不可能求眼前这个alpha快点进入自己。

  
“坐下，我自己来。”灵超觉得自己总要把主导权拿回来。  
木子洋自然了解眼前人儿的心思，他也就躺着不动。  
他一只手扶着木子洋的顶端，好让自己能对准位置。  
在感受到粗大的性器进入到自己体内时，灵超垂下的眼帘也在颤抖着。  
他往下坐，被男人的性器一捅到底。

  
被动的木子洋看着自己的巨物被少年逐渐呑下，强忍着心里那想将人压在自己身上狠干的冲动，任由少年鱼肉。  
少年也不再按捺自己，他肆意的放声呻吟着，自己抬臀夹紧男人的腰间，卖力的活动着。  
腰支有力的晃动着，木子洋也扶着他的腰身用力的往上顶，好让少年能获得更多的快感。

  
木子洋捕捉到空气中的一缕甜香。  
此时他更卖力的顶弄着少年。

  
「啊 - 」  
伴随着一声甜腻的呻吟，少年也达到了高潮。  
同时木子洋把精液射进他的体内。  
炙热的精液令灵超发出满足愉悦的叹息。

“咬我。”木子洋却叫住了享受中的灵超。  
灵超迷离的看着木子洋，对方则是别开了面露出他在后颈的腺体。  
逐渐靠近薫衣草香的来源，灵超却纯粹的笑了。

  
“哥哥你以后可不能这么浪了，叫人咬你后面。”  
他用力在木子洋的后颈一咬。

  
腺体是最人脆弱的地方，木子洋还是被突如其来的痛感弄得惊呼出声。  
“你爱灵超吗？”  
灵超的舌头有一下没一下的舔弄着木子洋的腺体。

  
“我足以与你相配，你也是。”  
木子洋握住灵超的手放到自己的胸前。

  
只听到灵超轻笑，仿佛是嘲讽自己这些天没用的猜疑。

  
“我可是被灵超一眼相中的男人呢。”  
在感受到所有玫瑰花瓣都融化到在糖浆里头前，木子洋补充了一句。

“再见。”

“洋哥？”  
清脆悦耳的声音。

“小弟。”  
木子洋转身把他的小孩拥入怀里。  
“为什么我浑身都很累？”  
灵超对于自己和木子洋躺在同一张床的事感到止不住的害羞。  
“因为刚刚哥哥把你干了。”木子洋把头埋在灵超的颈间，不忍心去告诉他事情的真相。

  
听到木子洋如此肆无忌惮的说着如此让人面红耳赤的事，灵超更是觉得无地自容。  
“你是在开玩笑吧？”  
灵超困惑着自己为什么没有这段记忆。  
木子洋把手放到灵超的臀瓣之间。  
“现在感受到了吗？”木子洋朝灵超眨了眨眼睛。

  
这时灵超才注意到自己身下正不断渗出温热的液体。

  
“那么洋哥你有没有发现什么奇怪的事？”灵超试探性的问。  
只见木子洋环抱着灵超腰间的手搂得更紧了，他在灵超的眼角留下一个轻吻。  
“有啊，你怪可爱的。”  
“累就先歇一下，这几天还长着呢。”  
他意味深长的看了灵超一眼，便走向厨房替灵超斟水。

  
体内的信息素好像平静了许多，难道是经过发情期后就好了？  
灵超自顾自的想着。

待灵超入睡后，木子洋走到浴室洗澡。  
他在镜子面前看着自己后颈的咬痕，想起了刚才翻云覆雨的场景。

这一咬，是满足他的本能和缺乏的安全感。  
我是你的。

可是想到自己作为一个不折不扣的alpha，竟然心甘情愿被一个omega这般戏弄，木子洋只觉世事无常。

就是这样，木子洋在发情期过后就向灵超正式提出交往，灵超的身体也完全好了。

有天灵超却突然咬住了木子洋的腺体。  
这个动作令木子洋僵住了。  
是你吗？  
他别过脸，看到少年那灿烂的笑颜和人畜无害的眼神才松了一口气。

“洋哥哥，你是我的。”他用力的在木子洋的嘴上亲了一口。  
“嗯，我早已是你的。”木子洋宠溺的看着他的小孩在自己身上胡作非为。

傻瓜，你早就标记过我了。

见洋灵超话没啥糖好磕，灵超决定了要自己产糖。  
他在微博贴了张图，是木子洋与他的合照。  
“请问9号男士，你愿意跟2号的小可爱共渡余生吗？”  
还艾特了木子洋。  
在5点20分，木子洋回覆了他的微博。  
“没打抑制剂？还是想被揍了？  
等我回家“。  
灵超给他的回覆点了个赞。

双生花，一蒂双花，其中一朵会不断汲取另一朵的养分，直到另一朵凋零。


End file.
